Prior art decollators are referred to as "waterfall" types and are relatively large, heavy and expensive, so that many users of continuous forms prefer decollating by hand. This invention presents a small light weight machine that can be set on a table top or on a separate stand. The new device decollates two stacks at a time, and requires additional runs, through the decollator, for continuous form sets having two parts or more.